Magnets
by padz-nd-prongz
Summary: He is cool, calm and confident while she is shy, stressed and scared but as they say opposites attract.


Magnets

He is cool, calm and confident while she is shy, stressed and scared but as they say opposites attract.

Chapter 1 – Fitting in

Jack POV

I stared into the mirror; there stood a boy in a crisp school blazer, with straight fitting trousers and neatly tied tie. He had a small frame and was about 5ft in height. His hair was a white colour and fell roughly to his mid back, behind his fringe hid big doe eyes of a light grey colour that added to the innocence of his image. As I moved my hand to my hair his followed. The person in the mirror was me; I just didn't want to believe it.

A sharp voice from the door snapped me from my trance.

"Miss Jacqueline it is time or school."

I glanced up to see my oldest nanny stood there holding my school case. I took a look back into the mirror before heading to the door.

"Thank you Martha, but it is Master Jack now." I said taking the case. I stared walking towards the study to bid Grandfather good day.

I walked along the corridor looking at all the paintings that seemed to be watching me, before stopping outside the grand oak doors. I knocked twice before letting myself in, I was greeting the back of Grandfathers high back chair. I couldn't see his face or an of him for that matter, more importantly I couldn't see what he was doing and that scared me even more.

"I .. I hope you have a good day Grandfather, I am leaving for school." I said politely to the chair.

"Good day," came the smooth voice of Grandfather.

I turned to leave reaching for the door handle when he spoke again.

"Oh and don't forget our little chat." I trembled on remembering shutting the door behind me with shaking hands. As soon as I was out I began to run, away from the chair, the doors,, the paintings.

I sat in the car thinking about my new school. When Grandfather found out he applied me to a large well known private school. Ouran Academy was said to be the most excellent school for filthy rich families' children to attend. So of course I had to attend for the sake of 'public image'. I ran a hand through my hair; it was only a short ride to the school so all too soon we had pulled up at the gates. I silently exited the car grabbing my bag before sending the driver off.

I walked through the littered courtyard, shrinking into shadows and keeping my head down I tried to make my way past everyone. As I walked I could hear whispers and inspections I received from the other students. I understood. My white hair was like a neon sign above my head, flashing 'Freak!' to everyone. My British features as well made it harder to hide away.

I was lost, after having wandered around not knowing where to go and being scared to ask anyone, I had ended up searching for the past 45 minutes. I sighed turning another corner. Then I saw it, the sign reading '2-A'. I had finally found the classroom after wandering around campus for what seemed like an age.

I gently knocked on the door and entered. All the students were sat in tidy rows writing furiously to complete their task. I took a deep breath and walked calmly to the teacher's desk; where she sat looking intently at me.

"Do excuse me for interrupting your lesson sensei, but I got lost, I'm your new student." I said quietly not wanting more attention. The teacher seemed to look me over before nodding, she pointed to a free desk next to a blond. I went quickly to my seat, hooking my bag on the peg attached to the desk I sat at.

The teacher rose from her seat and began to address the class. Clapping her hands thrice she began.

"Students if I could have your attention for a minute, we have a new student, I'm sure you will make him feel welcome." She motioned for me o stand, my heart dropped as I reluctantly obeyed.

"Erm… hi? I'm J-Jack, I've just moved here f-from England….so hi." I said cocking my head to one side and smiling with relief that it was over. I sat back down in the eerie silence I had made, my cheeks flushing. I could feel people's gazes burning into me from every angle and a low hum of mummers and whispers. I snuck a look through my fringe at the blond next to me, I quickly looked away when I realised he was staring at me wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. I suddenly found interest in my lap and became silent.

Kyouya POV

Tamaki was staring at the new pupil who was currently finding great interest in his lap. It was pretty embarrassing but I could practically see the cogs moving in Tamaki's undersized brain. Two words that were racing through his ming, 'New host'. I'm guessing this was due to the cute little smile combined with the tilting of the head, not to mention the somewhat adorable stuttering. Not that I found any of that sweet or adorable, but it did set the ladies off. It's simple, get him, get more customers, get more profit, get more funding for events, get even more customers.

Of course Tamaki wasn't thinking about that but he has something planned. Why, he was thinking so hard he had managed to stopping writing 'Haruhi, Daddy's little girl' on his book.

I sighed getting out my clipboard, I had finished my work 10 minutes ago. Flicking through I saw that today was just an ordinary day at the host club, so if there was an induction of a new host it would be somewhat easier.

The bell souned for free period, snapping the folder shut I rose from my seat behind Tamaki. He to had risen and left the class room in silence. Just as expected Tamaki exploded,

"Did you see how cute he was! Why he's almost as cute as Haruhi! Mommy do something we need him!"

"Yes Daddy, I'll sort something out. Now how about you go an see your daughter."

"Good thinking Mommy," he said nodding determinedly and took off at a fast pace, to go save Haruhi from the twins probably.

I followed at a slower pace re-reading he clubs profit chart for the past month. I subconsciously opened the door to the music room, still reading I walked into the room filled with ciaos.

As usual Tamaki had retreated to his corner of shame, Hikaru and Kaoru talked to Haruhi. Mori- senpai was sat silently next to Honey-senpai who was eating cake like there was no tomorrow and chatting away to the retched rabbit toy of his.

I shifted my glasses up on my nose, this would be a long, how I was going to get that new student to join this mad house was a mystery.


End file.
